


On One Condition.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Missionary Position, Rimming, Top Ian, filth as always, happy ending of course, i think lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian is moving in with Mandy and her brother, Mickey.It doesn't take long for the sexual tension to build.It doesn't take long for one of the boys to cave.





	On One Condition.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilysm.
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Mickey was sitting at the table in the house that he shared with his sister when the front door opened. 

"Mickey!"

He looked up from his phone to look at her but his eyes didn't stay on her for too long. They traveled over to the red head that was standing beside her.

"Ian, this is my brother Mickey. Mickey, this is my best friend Ian."

"Nice to meet you," Ian began, "Your sister has told me a lot about you."

"Probably a bunch of bullshit." Mickey said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please." Mandy scoffed, "You need to give me a little bit of credit."

"Yeah. I'll do just that. Want a beer, Red?" 

"Sure. That'd be nice."

Mickey got up and walked to the kitchen to grab him a beer.

"He must think you're hot." Mandy whispered.

Ian stumbled over his words causing her to laugh.

"Just saying. He never offers to get anyone anything." 

Ian had to admit that it made him feel a little fluttery inside. Mandy was attractive and even as a gay man Ian could see that. But he didn't think that her brother would be the definition of perfection. Because holy shit was he attractive.

Ian may or may not have let his eyes travel into the kitchen so he could stare at Mickeys' ass in the skinny jeans the older guy was wearing. Fuck, Ian thought, holy fuck.

"Thank you." Ian spoke, taking the beer from Mickey.

"No problem."

"Uh, Mickey?"

"What?"

He looked at his sister who looked nervous, "Spit it out bitch. I know you're used to swallowing but spill it."

"Asshole." She exclaimed, "But uh-how would you feel with a third roommate?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "What for? That spare room holds my shit."

"Well get a storage unit or something because Ian is going to live with us." 

She walked into the kitchen and disappeared leaving the two boys to just stare at each other. 

Ian licked his lips as he stared at the blue-eyed boy. The action had Mickey raising his eyebrow in a teasing manner. The smirk on his lips didn't help. Or maybe it did because Mickey finally spoke.

"Fine with me."

 

A week after Ian moved in with them everything was far from fine. At least for the two men. Mandy was at work or out with her friends a lot so when she was at home she had no idea what was going on between the two.

It wasn't hatred or a disliking of the other boy.

It was the complete fucking opposite.

Both boys could feel the sexual tension between them but neither of them wanted to act on it. Their silent rule was to let the other one make the first move. 

It was a Saturday afternoon and Mandy had just left for work. Ian and Mickey both had the weekend off and were looking forward to being off their feet, drinking beer and possibly renting a movie.

But Mickey was driving Ian to the brink of insanity. It wasn't cold outside but it wasn't warm. The older boy was wearing a pair of blue basketball shorts and nothing else. Allowing Ian to secretly drool over Mickeys' chest and the curve of his back. He could see dimples at the bottom of Mickeys' spine and he just wanted to rub his fingers over them and then grip on to them as he fucked into Mickey from behind.

He shook his head and looked back at the TV. It was starting to rain outside now and he didn't feel like leaving the house. So he decided to settle on watching Married With Children as the rain hit the window.

Mickey was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich and Ian was doing his best to ignore him. He knew Mickeys' back was facing him and he didn't want to look at it. He didn't want to imagine running his fingers down his smooth skin to the top of his shorts. He didn't want to imagine sliding his hands down the shorts and cupping that amazing ass.  
He squeezed his legs once he felt himself growing a little hard. He sighed and turned back towards the TV. He was trying to focus he really was. But Mickey was soon sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. The shorts had risen up allowing Ian to see a little more of Mickeys' thigh.

"Shit." Ian whispered, completely hard.

"What's with you?" Mickey asked, biting into his sandwich.

Ian looked at him and really wished he didn't. One hand held the sandwich while the other hand was sitting in the top of his shorts. Resembling Al on the TV at the moment. 

"Nothing." Ian told him, "Just bothered by the rain."

"No you're not. In the short time you have lived hear I know you love the rain. You stand outside on the porch." 

Mickey finished up his sandwich as Ian stared at him. He should have turned his head but he couldn't. His eyes were too busy raking over Mickeys' body. His fingers tingled to run down his chest, to skim across the skin at the top of his shorts.

"Gallagher, why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" 

Ian didn't answer and it caused a smirk to slide across Mickeys' face.

"Ah." Mickey said, completely amused.

He spun his body to where he could put one leg on the back of the couch and stretch the other one out. His toes barely grazed Ians' leg. He grinned at Ian before leaning back against the couch pillows staring at the TV.

Ian gulped and looked between Mickeys' thighs. He wanted to touch that skin. He wanted to lick it, bite it. He wanted to mark Mickey up. It was taking all the strength he had not to touch him. But he knew. He knew Mickey was teasing him. He wanted Ian to make the first move.

Well if he wanted to play that game then so be it. Ian could play it just as good as Mickey could.

"It's getting kind of hot in here." Ian suddenly said.

Mickey glanced at him, "Cut the air conditioner on then." 

"Nah." 

Ian reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off his body. He tossed it on to the coffee table in front of him. He was now shirtless and in a pair of sweat pants. He could feel Mickeys' eyes glaring a hole through him. But he didn't give Mickey the satisfaction of looking at him. He put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on the table.

"The fuck you playing at, Gallagher?"

Ian looked at him, "Nothing. It's hot in here." 

Mickey put his other leg back down and sat back up to glare at Ian, "You're not going to win."

"Win what?" Ian asked, sounding completely clueless.

"You know what you asshole!" 

Ian laughed, "Someone is getting wound up."

"Look," Mickey started, "You want to fuck me?"

Ian choked.

"I want you to fuck me but I'm not going to be the first one to cave. That's a promise."

"And how do you know that?"

Mickey smirked, "Because I know how to pull your strings. I know how to make you lose your mind. I know how to make it to where you can't take it anymore."

"Oh yeah? How the hell are you going to do that?" 

Mickey grinned and stood up, "I'll tell you that after I get out of the shower."

And with that he pushed his shorts down with his boxers and kicked them across the living room floor.

Ians' eyes widened and he felt his throat close. He couldn't breathe. Holy fucking shit, Ian thought.

"Mickey-" 

"I'll talk to you when I get out."

He turned around and slowly started walking towards the shower. Ians' eyes went straight to his ass and he let out a low groan. He couldn't see it but Mickey had a huge smirk on his face. 

Within seconds Mickey found himself being slammed up against the wall. He grunted in pain but it went away when he saw the look on Ians' face, "What did I say?"

"You're a fucking asshole." Ian growled, hands on Mickeys' hips.

"If you hurry the hell up you could be fucking one." Mickey teased.

Ian groaned and without any kind of warning he leaned down to attach his lips to Mickeys'. Mickey wasted no time in kissing him back. Their tongues sliding into the other boys mouth, each groaning at the taste of the other.

Mickey arched his back off the wall causing his cock to rub up against Ians' sweats. He could feel the outline of Ian's and it had both boys' shivering at the contact.

"I need you to get the damn sweats off." Mickey panted, "And then take me to a bedroom. I don't care who's just get me on a fucking bed."

Mickey may have sounded desperate but he didn't care because Ian caved first. He won so he didn't care if he sounded like a desperate, horny teenager again.

Ian pulled back and pushed his pants and boxers down his legs and kicked them across the floor without even looking where he kicked them. He grabbed Mickey by the hand and tugged him into his bedroom. He cut the light on and spun Mickey around before shoving him down on the bed.

Mickeys' eyes went straight to Ians' cock and he could have swore that his ass clenched just thinking about having that thing inside of him. He wiped his lips before he could start drooling but Ians' lips were on his again within seconds.

Mickey ran his hands down Ians' back and wrapped his legs around his waist. It was nice to just kiss him for a few moments before the head in the room increased and they both ran out of energy.

"I need to suck you off." Ian whispered.

Mickey groaned and let his legs fall off of Ians' waist but he kept them spread as Ian moved down to get on his knees. He sat up a bit and looked down at the red head as he started placing kisses on the inside of his thighs.

"Shit." Mickey cursed.

He grabbed on to Ians' hair as the red head moved closer to his aching cock.

Ian ran his tongue along the vein that resided on the bottom of Mickeys' cock causing the dark hair boy to shiver at the contact. He raised his hips a bit trying to get Ian to hurry up. Ian grinned at him before placing both of his hands on Mickeys' thighs and swallowing him down.

Mickey choked and arched his back at the feeling of Ians' mouth around him. It had only been a short time since they met but every day since felt like a complete year of sexual torture.

Ian closed his eyes and began moving his head without a second thought. He tuned everything out and just focused on the fact he was finally sucking Mickeys' cock. After nights getting off on the thought of Mickeys' cock here he sat with Mickeys' cock hard and leaking in his mouth. The pressure on his tongue was incredible. It was warm, wet and fuck, Ian loved it.

He pulled off slowly and looked up at Mickey, "You okay?"

"Shut up and get back to sucking."

Ian snorted before taking Mickey back into his mouth. He went down until his nose almost grazed against Mickeys' stomach before slowly pulling back up. He licked his lips,   
"Fuck, Mickey."

Mickey bit his lip and pushed his fingers through Ians' messy red hair, "Your mouth is fucking sinful, Gallagher." 

"Your mouth is capable of being smart and spouting off curse words. How is it at sucking cock?" Ian asked, challenging him.

"Stand up and you'll find out."

Ian did as he said and moved back a bit so Mickey could slide down on to his knees.

Mickey ran his hands up Ians' thighs and moved them to the back so he could cup Ians' ass. Without a single word, he opened his mouth and took Ian into his mouth. He couldn't get halfway seeing as Ian was fucking huge but he was going to make Ian feel incredible. He knew he'd be able to because he knew Ian had thought about it from the moment he met Mickey.

Mickey pulled off and ran his tongue in circles around the head of Ians' cock before taking it back in. He moved up and down the top half of Ians' cock for a few minutes before opening the back of his mouth and going down even further.

Ian groaned and grabbed on to Mickeys' hair. His legs were shaking and he was trying to convince himself not to cum in Mickeys' mouth. He was going to try his best to keep his orgasm down until he actually got inside of Mickey.

"Fuck," Ian groaned, "Mickey, your mouth feels so fucking good."

Mickey hummed around Ians' cock but he never looked up at Ian. He kept his eyes closed and continued sucking Ians' cock as if it was the last thing he'd ever do. His hands had moved to the front of Ians' legs running up and down his thighs enjoying the way his skin trembled underneath his fingers.

He pulled off just in time for Ian to tell him to stand up. As soon as Mickey got to his feet, Ian was on him. His lips collided against Mickeys' and the two fell back on to the bed. Their bodies were pressed together, hands roaming over every inch of sweaty skin. They couldn't get enough of each other. They couldn't get close enough. 

"Fuck." Mickey groaned.

Ian had bit down on his neck and sucked the skin into his mouth. He did this over and over until there were marks scattered all over Mickeys' neck. Neither of them cared about what Mandy might say.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" Ian asked, panting.

Though he still had one more thing he wanted to do to Mickey before fucking him.

Mickey shook his head, "No. I want to feel every inch of you, Ian." 

"You sure?"

Mickey nodded, "Completely."

Ian removed himself from Mickey leaving the other boy confused. He knelt down on to his knees again. He grabbed Mickeys' hips and pulled him closer to where his ass was hanging off the bed.

"Ian what the-Christ!"

Ian had leaned down and ran his tongue right over Mickey without any kind of warning. His hands were cupping Mickeys' ass, his thumbs spreading Mickey over a bit. He ran his tongue over him a few times just to hear the moans coming out of Mickeys' mouth.

"Holy shit." Mickey groaned, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

Ian licked his lips before slowly pushing his tongue inside of Mickey.

Mickey was whimpering as Ians' tongue began working its magic on him. He felt like he was going to completely fall apart due to Ians' tongue and it made his body shiver thinking about what his dick could do to him.

Ian ran his hands up the back of Mickeys' thighs and pushed his legs in the air before putting them over his shoulder. He had his ass up off the bed a little bit which allowed his tongue to move further down the boy.

Mickey arched off the bed, "Fuck."

Ian grinned and continued to run his tongue up and down him for a few moments. Then he ran it in small circles. He spit below Mickeys' balls and used his tongue to drag the spit down. He pushed it inside of Mickey using it as lube as he began fucking Mickey with his tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey groaned, "Ian, I need you."

He was completely ready for Ian to fuck him into the mattress. His cock was hard and leaking on to his stomach. He needed release but he didn't want it without Ian's cock pounding into him.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips before sliding up over Mickey. He smirked down at him and kissed him. But he wasn't going to take his time. He needed to be inside of Mickey before he came. He wrapped Mickeys' legs around his waist right where he stood. Mickeys' ass was still hanging off the bed which made it easier for Ian to slowly push into the other boy.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey groaned, nails going straight to Ians' shoulders.

Ian groaned as he pushed all the way in. He couldn't breathe. Mickey was just too tight and warm around him. He knew he probably wouldn't last long so he didn't move for a few moments giving both of them a chance to get used to it.

"Jesus." Mickey groaned, "You're fuc-fucking huge." 

Ian laughed breathlessly, "You feel so good, Mickey."

Mickey licked his dry lips, "You can move now, Ian. I'm not going to last long anyway."

Ian slowly pulled out and pushed back in causing Mickey to groan and tighten his legs around him, "Jesus fuck, Mickey." 

He pulled back out again and this time he wasted no time. He picked up a pattern and began fucking into Mickey without any other thought in his head.

Mickey tossed his head back and dug his nails into Ian's skin as the pleasure began running through his body. His legs were trembling, cock was aching. He was over the fucking moon and he couldn't describe how incredible he felt. He never wanted this to end. 

Ian tucked his face into Mickeys' neck so he could re-angle himself. He slammed into Mickeys' prostate causing the dark haired boy to shake and spaz out underneath him.

"Yeah," Ian breathed, "Right fucking there." 

Ian was panting right in Mickeys' ear and the sounds were going straight to Mickeys' balls.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, "Ian!"

They weren't in a car but the room seemed to be fogging up. The only sounds were their low groans and skin on skin. 

Mickey could feel his ass burning and stretching with each push of Ians' cock.

"Mickey, fuck, I'm not going to last." Ian groaned.

He pushed himself up and looked down at Mickeys' face and he swore he fell in love right then and there.

He grunted and pushed deep inside of Mickey causing the dark haired boy to squirm and cry out underneath him.

Without a warning, Mickey came. His body tensed up, his legs shook and he felt like he was on fire with the intensity of his orgasm.

He clenched tight around Ian which had the red head shaking from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, pushing a little further into him.

He came deep inside of Mickey which had Mickey sighing at the feeling. Both boys were on fire feeling the after affects of their orgasm.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey gasped, unable to breathe.

Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey for a few moments as he felt himself softening inside of Mickey. He knew there would be a mess on the bed but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was Mickey and having him here with him.

"Holy fuck." Ian whispered.

"You need to get your dick out of my ass now."

Ian snorted and slowly pulled out trying to ignore the feeling of Mickeys' ass trying to keep him inside.

Ian flopped on to his back and the two just laid there for a few moments staring at the ceiling.

"Well," Ian started, "That was-"

"Fucking fantastic. I should have jumped your ass the day I met you."

Ian grinned and looked over at him. He could see the sweat on Mickeys' face, "Well, you can jump me whenever you want."

"Really now?" Mickey asked, rolling on to his side.

"Whenever you want."

"Hmm." Mickey thought, moving closer, "Then you can jump me whenever you want, Gallagher. On one condition though."

"What's that?"

"You don't jump anyone else."

Ians' face lit up, "The same goes for you."

 

Mandy came home a few hours earlier and heard the sound of a bed hitting a wall. She just grinned and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer, "I knew it wouldn't take those idiots long."


End file.
